Places In Between Insanity and Lust
by Punk Rock Emo Princess
Summary: AU. So many things are left unsaid. Many by choice, other's because we were afraid. Maddie, I want to tell you everything. -ON HIATUS-
1. Good Riddance

_AU. _

_So many things are left unsaid. _

_Many by choice, other's because we were afraid._

_Maddie, I want to tell you everything._

* * *

**Honestly, don't expect an update on this. This is kinda an experiment of mine. I do not like writing with rules, and I thought maybe writing a HM fic with no limitations might be easier.**

**I'm not quite sure if my theory was right.**

**I don't expect this to make much sense, and whether I continue with it depends on whether I have anything to write about.**

**Okay, I don't like giving away too much in summaries, especially if it's just gonna be repeated in the actual story. But here's what you might need to know:**

**_This is Lily's story._**

**_Think of age this way:_**

**_Lily's 15, and in the 10th grade. Any one else in her grade is 15 or 16. Jackson is 17, a senior._**

**_Miley is Hannah Montana here. And while Jake is in this story, he's a no body by celebrity status. For the sake of the story, forget the whole Leslie "Jake" Ryan, Mr. Zombie Slayer shizz._**

**_Lily grew up in New Jersey with her dad and they moved to California. Lily has an older brother (16) named Dylan._**

**_Lily refers to two girl who lived in New Jersey: Riley and Maddie. Riley and Lily are kinda like Miley and Lily (no, I didn't name her Riley because of Miley. I picked a random name) seem like your typical best friends. Maddie and Lily are more like Oliver and Lily. You know there friends, to the world looking at the two, that's all they appear, but there's a lot more history and dedication between the two then what's seen on the surface. Er, I don't kmow if that makes any sense. They're around 15 or 16._**

**_Than there's Logan._**

**_I have nothing to say about him here._**

**_There will be a few ooc, but they won't contribute much to the plot, so you don't really need to know anything about them that isn't said in the story._**

**Yes, there is femslash. Don't like, don't read.**

**Do I honestly need to put a disclaimer?? I didn't think so...**

**Rated T for a lot of reasons.**

* * *

You know what they say about chewing gum while the plane lifts off, and lands? How it helps your ears? Like, they don't pop so bad or some shit like that? 

Well who ever said that must've been on crack, because I popped a piece of gum in my mouth before the plane took off, and now all I can hear is "...".

Shit.

I've spent most of my time staring out the window, and honestly, clouds really aren't so interesting once you're actually in one.

Oh, how I wish I wasn't here.

"..." .

I could be listening to my music, but no, I couldn't hear a damn thing. I could be talking to those cute guys in the next aisle over, but I wouldn't be able to tell what they were saying. I could be watching the movie and understanding what the hell was going on. If only I could hear.

Or I could be home back in Jersey and I'd be able to HEAR, and Maddie and I would be starting our first day of sophomore year, and we'd wear those stupid Jonas Brother T-shirts Maddie bought us when she dragged us to their concert in the summer.

Riley never got that.

_"You hate the fucking Jonas Brothers. Why the hell would you go to their concert? Why would you even keep the damn shirt?" she'd said._

Riley was always like that. You stuck to the rules. Even if you were the one who made them up. You didn't cross the line, even when you were the one who painted it. You said you didn't like something, you didn't like it. End of story. There was no way getting around it.

Our friend ship was her constantly judging me, asking me why one day I said I hated something, than the next day was all about it.

She never got it. But she was my best friend. Always had been, or at least that's how the world saw us, and I never bothered to correct them.

Maddie and I, we were different. There were no rules. It didn't matter that we didn't like the same bands, or wither we dressed the same way. That one day we claimed hatred to a TV show, than next week it was our new obsession. Together, we were us, and that's how we liked it. It didn't matter to the world we were just two friends who were nothing more than friends who sometimes talked to each other in class, and texted each other during lunch period.

No one ever knew what happened between us.

_"We're gonna go to the beach and have hot lesbian sex using our cell phones as vibrators." _

That was her favorite thing to say whenever I asked what she was gonna do after school. I always was involved in her plans, even if they were just in the moment fantasies.

But it wasn't like we were some object that could only express our emotions in each others beds while the rest of the world slept.

No, not at all.

We'd never do something like. We hardly even hugged.

But there was just something about us.

We were best friends in our own world.

In everyone elses, we were just these two teenage girls.

And now, I was on the other side of the country, in complete silence.

"..." .

* * *

I sighed and looked up at the 'ceiling'. The Buckle Sign was flashing. 

Oh shit, we were landing.

I grabbed my carry on, and stared out the window.

Goodbye Maddie.

Hello California.

Hello new beginning.

* * *

**Rawr. I do not know if I will update. I like this story, but that's because I know what's gonna happen. At this point, none of you have a clue. I guess whether I update depends on wither I get any reviews, and if I find any time to write, and still keep in interest in it.**


	2. Hot Topic is Not Punk Rock

_AU._

_With the flawless white sand and multitude of palm trees, one thought struck me as we drove through spotless neighbor hood._

_We sure as hell weren't in Jersey no more._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**dajfgkfgfakgfjkfa. I'm insanely sorry it took so long to update this. I'm kinda going through some personal issues right now.**

**Anyways, I'm kind of confused about what I want to do with this story. My opinion has changed a lot since I started it, and I don't think I can fit everything I want in to this story.**

**Blah blah blah. I do not own Hannah Montana.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**OMG! Oliver in this chapter!! yay!**

**... oh, and Jackson.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Oh, wow.

This boy was every kind of hot.

Holy SHIT.

"You need something?"

"No! No, no, I'm... I'm just looking at the sunglasses," I said stupidly, patting the display, and picking up an ugly big pink pair of avatars.

He stared at me, his dark hair falling into his eyes. "Do you go to Seaview?"

I stared at him wide-eyed. The thing was, he was a lot more clean cut than the guys I was use too. His hair, though long, and in his eyes, was clean and perfect looking. His shirt, a light blue T-shirt with some logo on it, that clung to his body in a totally attractive way, the shirt was also bright and wrinkle free. No holes, no patches, no safety pins, no sharpie marks.

Yeah, defianitly not like they guys I was use to.

But at the moment, I was fine with that. Maybe what I need was something completely new.

"I take it you don't," he said, breaking me out of my little day dream.

"I'm sorry, I just moved here, so I don't know anything." Wait, did I just say I didn't know anything?

He smiled. "Where'd you move from? By the way, I'm Oliver."

"Lily." I answered. "I moved here from New Jersey."

"Well Lily, seeing as you're the new girl, and I, having lived here all my life, I suggest you let me show you around Malibu."

Nod and smile, stupid. This boy's hot. "That'd be great."

"I just gotta finish up my shift here, and we can go. So meet me up here around four and I'll show you what LA's all about." Amazing smile.

"Um, okay." Wow, Lily, good job at answering there (insert sacrasim). I smiled weakly at him, as a gang of girls ran up to the shack.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I walked back to the shack, running a hand through my hair. I blond guy with wavy hair was at the counter. I looked around, not seeing Oliver.

"Hey, you Lily?"

I looked at the blond guy and nodded slowly.

"Oliver said he'd be back in a minute."

"Oh. Thanks."

"The names Jackson," the guy continued.

I don't say anything, and look around again.

Jackson sighed, and went back to wiping down the counter.

"Hey."

I look up, and standing in front of me is this unfamiliar guy totally decked out in Hot Topic gear. He's looking at me expectantly, like I'm suppose to know who he is.

"Hey, Oliver," the blonde guy, 'Jackson' as he'd called himself, calls out. The guy infront of me looks up at him.

"What?"

Wait-what? This guy was Oliver? Fuuuck no.

"Have fun," Jackson said, winking at us.

Oliver smiles, and looks down at me.

I'm staring at him, my mouth probably wide open, my eyes huge.

No. Fucking. Way.

He smiled at me weakly. "Um... you ready?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess." I stood up, feeling my self blush.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, tell me about yourself."

"Like there's much to tell," I mumbled.

"Try."

I sighed. "Um, I don't know. I'm from New Jersey, gonna be a sophmore. Live with my dad and older brother. Not that much else to tell. I'm not that interesting."

Oliver looked at me. "Why do I get the feeling you're not telling my everything?"

"Cuz... California folks are so much more interesting than us Jersey losers?" Honestly, I couldn't get past the fact that he was a Hot Topic manniquin. If there was one thing I hated more than ... well, anything, it was people who had no sense originality in the way they dressed. Sure, I was all for the whole "Emo" thing, but seriously, who needed to look like everyone else?

Plus, Hot Topic is just a creation of the Gap.

So ha.

I realize than that Oliver was still talking to me, and I had no clue what he'd just said.

I felt myself blush.

Hey, he was still hot.

Even for a Gap Manniquin.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**gr, there was a lotta spelling/grammer mistakes in that, but oh well. I don't feel like correcting them.**

**I hope to get chapter three up soon. Its basically done.**

**Don't do drugs.**


	3. My MySpace Brings All the Boys 2the Page

_AU._

_There's the little things that make us up, wether we acknowledge them or not._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**(Insert disclaimer here)**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Tropical Pink:** I like Hot Topic too, but I've just noticed, or at least around where I live, that back before "emo/scene" became mainstream, people who were "emo/scene"'s wardrobes weren't all straight out of Hot Topic, they were original outfits and peices that they put thought power into, but in recent years with emo and scene becoming popular, I know a lot of kids that, two years ago were all American Eagle Clones or whatever, that have now followed the emo craze, their whole wardrobe is from HT, and they all look like clones... still, despite HT being "all about the music" and individuality. Two years from now, the next new craze will catch on, and these kids are gonna be left with closest full of clothes they're never gonna wear again, and parents who're pissed at them for burning holes in their wallets.

Wow, now I'm just rambling. /

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**okay, the purpose of this chapter is to give you a bit of background on Maddie and Riley. Okay, I won't say background, but personality so you know who they are I guess... idk. They'll serve bigger purposes later on in the story. ... I guess this is just kinda a filler chapter. I hope to get another chappie up soon, but I'm not so sure.**

**This is in IM, so:**

**xXxfuturemrs.NICKJonasxXx** is Maddie

**JSTARISMYBEEOTCH **is Riley (Jeffree Star. ha ha haha ha haha. okay, sorry)

**MSIwillturnugay** is Lily (MSI Mindless Self Indulgence)

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**August 29th, 12:10a.m.**

**xXxfuturemrs.NICKJonasxXx:** AH MA GAAAAWD!

**MSIwillturnugay**: MADDIE!

**xXxfuturemrs.NICKJonasxXx:** AHH MA GAAAAWD!!

**MSIwillturnugay**: wtf?

**xXxfuturemrs.NICKJonasxXx: **u suck

**MSIwillturnugay**: wat did i do now?

**xXxfuturemrs.NICKJonasxXx: **gr.

**xXxfuturemrs.NICKJonasxXx: **school officialy sux now thnx to u.

**xXxfuturemrs.NICKJonasxXx: **i got motehr fukkin mister archer for math!

**MSIwillturnugay**: archer is a woman.

**xXxfuturemrs.NICKJonasxXx:** he doesnt look liek 1.wen r u comming bk??

**MSIwillturnugay**: um...

**xXxfuturemrs.NICKJonasxXx: **dont tell me. uve fallen in love w/ cali and now uve forgotten all about jersey, and eventually ull forgett about me and riley and logan and well all cry and cry knwing r bestest buddy is living the good life in la.

**MSIwillturnugay**: okay, 1, dont mention logan, hes an ass, and 2. NOOOOOOOOOOO

**xXxfuturemrs.NICKJonasxXx: **okay, w/e, but u know he still like u, right?

**xXxfuturemrs.NICKJonasxXx: **so how is cali, anywyas?

**MSIwillturnugay**: it's okay. you know, warm and sunny and everything and everyones there. its beautiful. if ure into that kinda thing.

**MSIwillturnugay**: and the whole logan thing, it doesnt matter anyway. he did what he did. he cant change that.

**xXxfuturemrs.NICKJonasxXx:** so can i have a shot at him??

**MSIwillturnugay**:i hate u.

**xXxfuturemrs.NICKJonasxXx:** but only cuz u love me D

**MSIwillturnugay**: ??

**xXxfuturemrs.NICKJonasxXx: **i wish i was there in cali.

**MSIwillturnugay**: i wish i was home.

**xXxfuturemrs.NICKJonasxXx: **no u dont.

**MSIwillturnugay**: suuuuuuuure. w/e.

**MSIwillturnugay**: hows riley?

**xXxfuturemrs.NICKJonasxXx: **idk, i didnt c her 2day. i think she skipped.

**MSIwillturnugay**: like riley would actually do that

**xXxfuturemrs.NICKJonasxXx: **idk... she's been acting weird l8ly

**MSIwillturnugay**: w/e she does that alot. school hasnt even started over here yet.

**xXxfuturemrs.NICKJonasxXx: **LUCKY

**MSIwillturnugay**: i guess.

**xXxfuturemrs.NICKJonasxXx: **wat do u mean u guess??

**MSIwillturnugay**: idk

**xXxfuturemrs.NICKJonasxXx:** have you met anyone yet?

**MSIwillturnugay**: yeah there was this one guy...

**xXxfuturemrs.NICKJonasxXx: **tell me! is he cute?

**MSIwillturnugay**: ha haha ha. of course u'd ask that.

**MSIwillturnugay**: yeah. he is. i guess.

**xXxfuturemrs.NICKJonasxXx: **and??

**MSIwillturnugay**: he showed me around malibu. he's lived there all his life.

**MSIwillturnugay**: he seems cool. for a hottopic slave.

**xXxfuturemrs.NICKJonasxXx: **omg u r so lucky.

**xXxfuturemrs.NICKJonasxXx:** i havent met any new hot guys yet. its depressing. and u meet one on ur first day in cali.

**xXxfuturemrs.NICKJonasxXx: **w/e. i g2g i have math homework. 'yay!!'

**xXxfuturemrs.NICKJonasxXx has logged out.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**August 29th 1:48 a.m.**

**JSTARISMYBEEOTCH: **hey

**MSIwillturnugay**: riley:) wats up?

**JSTARISMYBEEOTCH: **idk

**JSTARISMYBEEOTCH: **y havent u called yet?

**MSIwillturnugay**: we just got r phone hooked up and i cant find my cell charger

**JSTARISMYBEEOTCH: **oh.

**MSIwillturnugay**: yeah...

**JSTARISMYBEEOTCH:** hows california?

**MSIwillturnugay**: its warm.

**JSTARISMYBEEOTCH: **oh

**MSIwillturnugay**: and i met a guy

**JSTARISMYBEEOTCH: **is he hot??

**MSIwillturnugay**: very.

**JSTARISMYBEEOTCH: **details.

**MSIwillturnugay**: idk. long dark brown hair. dark eyes. tall.

**MSIwillturnugay**: idk wat else.

**JSTARISMYBEEOTCH: **sounds hot.

**MSIwillturnugay**: hes not ur type

**JSTARISMYBEEOTCH: **and y not?

**MSIwillturnugay**: hes not ... idk. not your time.

**JSTARISMYBEEOTCH: **not emo, huh?

**MSIwillturnugay**: um... no. not really

**JSTARISMYBEEOTCH: **not really?

**MSIwillturnugay: **he's like logan.

**JSTARISMYBEEOTCH: **oh. well w/e. . how old is he?

**MSIwillturnugay**: 15. hes gonna be a sophmore too. he goes to the same school as me.

**MSIwillturnugay**: speaking of which, how is school?

**JSTARISMYBEEOTCH: **fine

**MSIwillturnugay**: oh. that all?

**JSTARISMYBEEOTCH: **yup. i have math w/ mr. carlson, so its cool. and i have lunch w/ maddie, brianna and a couple other ppls.

**JSTARISMYBEEOTCH: **oh, i have home room w/ logan.

**MSIwillturnugay**: ew

**JSTARISMYBEEOTCH: **u not over that yet?

**MSIwillturnugay**: no

**JSTARISMYBEEOTCH:** well, hes on.

**MSIwillturnugay**: he can kiss my ass. im not talking to him

**JSTARISMYBEEOTCH: **ha ha okay. ill tell him that.

**MSIwillturnugay**: wait, youre talking to him??

**JSTARISMYBEEOTCH: **yeah...

**MSIwillturnugay**: y?

**JSTARISMYBEEOTCH:** idk. he wants to talk to u.

**MSIwillturnugay**: i already told u...

**JSTARISMYBEEOTCH: **i know.

**JSTARISMYBEEOTCH: **but u should.

**MSIwillturnugay**: no i dont

**JSTARISMYBEEOTCH:** whatever you say. i gotta get off. byez.

**JSTARISMYBEEOTCH has logged off**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bleh...


End file.
